


Самый важный вопрос

by Leytenator



Category: Promare (2019)
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Post-Canon, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 19:49:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22941271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Жизнь Гуэйры в последнее время похожа на какой-то цирк, и он понятия не имеет, кем там выступает.
Relationships: Gueira/Meis (Promare), Lio Fotia/Galo Thymos
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	Самый важный вопрос

В кладовке за комнатой отдыха пахнет одновременно чем-то острым и конфетно-приторным.  
\- Опять эти твари жрали инферно-пиццу и пончики с глазурью без нас, - уверенно объявляет Мейс и, покосившись на Гуэйру, добавляет: - Я хотел сказать «дорогие коллеги». Ну, что ты там собирался спросить? – уточняет он после несколько затянувшейся паузы.  
Гуйэра откашливается и поправляет ворот куртки. Брови Мейса совершают странный кульбит, будто два воздушных гимнаста, которые поднялись ввысь, качнулись навстречу друг другу на перекладинах, а в последний момент передумали хвататься за руки и разлетелись каждый в свой угол под куполом цирка.  
Гуэйра сам чувствует себя цирковым акробатом на тонком канате.  
По меньшей мере – клоуном.  
Но хотя бы передумывать в последний момент точно не собирается.  
\- Короче, я собирался спросить – ты…  
\- Тихо, не шуми! И коробками не шурши, а то Варис услышит, и без сладкого останемся! - Гало застывает на пороге кладовки, поверх его плеча виднеется светлая макушка.   
Выглядит она воинственно. Гуэйра надеется, что он сам – тоже.  
\- Никому не расскажем про вашу заначку за два пончика. – Мейс недолго раздумывает и уточняет: - Каждому.  
\- Это грабеж! – начинает было возмущаться Гало, но макушка хмыкает и тихо соглашается:  
\- По рукам. Больше вы тут ничего не успели найти?  
\- Нет, босс, - удивляется Мейс. - А должны были?  
Макушка вздыхает с явным облегчением.  
\- Нет.  
\- Это не заначка! – не унимается Гало. – Мы просто забыли тут с прошлой ночи пару недоеденных коробок после того, как...  
\- Четыре пончика каждому за молчание, - чеканит макушка. – И по большому капучино. Гало, будь добр, сходи в кофейню за углом. Я слышал, у них вторая дюжина в подарок.  
Гало как ветром сдувает. Лио, не скрытый больше мускулистой преградой, как ни в чем не бывало поправляет широкие манжеты пожарной куртки, словно намеревается вытащить из каждого по букету или кролику. Своего слишком разговорчивого ассистента он уже научился испарять как по волшебству. Конечно, кто еще может быть фокусником в их цирке.  
\- Пять пончиков – и я дам вам ключи от нашей квартиры. Все равно она за тем же углом, а нас, знаешь, частенько не бывает дома, - начинает Мейс с ухмылкой, но Лио испаряет и ее одним прохладным взглядом.  
\- Спасибо, не нужно, - вежливо отвечает он. – Много пончиков – вредно. Для зубов.  
\- Ага, - понятливо кивает Мейс, поспешно выходя из кладовки. – Я слышал, челюсть целиком может пострадать. Ну, ты идешь? – он оборачивается и окидывает Гуэйру недоуменным взглядом. – И что ты все-таки хотел спросить?  
\- Не важно, - бурчит Гуэйра, выбираясь из тесноты, плюхается на диван и вытягивает ноги.  
Бархатная коробочка во внутреннем кармане куртки жжет, как факел.  
Гуэйра никогда не был силен в жонглировании предметами и словами.  
Даже на самые простые иногда не хватает смелости.

***  
\- Слушай, давно хотел спросить, - начинает он неделю спустя, и Мейс, промычав что-то сонно в ответ, поворачивается к нему немного опухшим лицом.  
\- Чего? – выдыхает он через пару минут, за которые Гуэйра успевает истерзать зубами губы, и приоткрывает один глаз.  
Вокруг того размазалась подводка: вчера вечером они решили оторваться на полную, предвкушая первый за неделю выходной. Главным номером программы стал Гуэйра, который вспомнил былые деньки и спер в супермаркете чулки. Потом они с Мейсом долго драпали от охраны через два квартала, потом – пошли в торговый центр подальше от места преступления и, как порядочные люди, купили на честно заработанные деньги две бутылки вина и маркер для глаз. Который, как оказалось, отлично пишет не только на лице, но и на теле.  
Гуйэра косится на свою грудь, где под левым соском красуются следы «Кусать сюда» и наконец размыкает губы.  
В дверь тут же раздается робкий стук. Затем стучат еще раз, увереннее и громче.  
\- Путь идут на хрен, - стонет Мейс, натягивая на нос одеяло. – Если это опять сосед снизу пришел доебаться, что у нас слишком сильно кровать скрипит, клянусь, я ему…  
Стук стихает, а секунду спустя в замке начинает скрежетать ключ.  
\- Какого… - выдыхает Гуэйра, а Мейс удивительно резво подскакивает с кровати и подхватывает валяющиеся на полу джинсы. – Ты что, все-таки дал им ключ?  
\- Это ж босс, - заявляет Мейс, правда, не особо уверенно. Он пытается торопливо втиснуть в джинсы задницу, но после вчерашнего вечера сделать это явно нелегко. Ну, хоть кому-то тут нелегко, кроме Гуэйры. – Как я мог ему отказать?  
\- Ты никому не отказываешь, что ли, придурок? – вызверяется Гуйэра, и Мейс выпрямляется, запуская ему в лицо скомканной футболкой.  
\- Почему же, - шипит он, озираясь в поисках своей. – Тебе вот при случае могу и отказать.  
Гуэйра никогда не признается, что боится этого больше всего на свете.  
Он, слава богу, успевает напялить трусы, когда в спальню под громкие стоны вваливаются Лио и Гало. Одежды на них немногим больше.  
Нет, Мейс был прав. Твари, как есть твари безбожные.  
\- Мы стучали, - сверкая глазами, заявляет Лио и стремительно отскакивает в сторону.  
Фокусник-эквилибрист, редкое сочетание.  
\- Еще как стучали! – Гало упирает руки в бока и украдкой подтягивает сползающие расстегнутые штаны. – Вы почему не открыли? Я думал, у вас вчера был выходной!  
\- Мы спали. Потому что выходной у нас сегодня. – Мейс вздыхает, закатывает глаза к потолку и осекается, обнаружив на люстре вторую футболку. И чулки. – Хотите кофе? – примиряющим тоном спрашивает он, и Лио со вздохом кивает.  
\- Хотим, - соглашается Гало.  
\- Вот сходите и купите! – не может сдержаться Гуэйра. Мог бы – вытащил бы из-под одеяла дюжину кеглей и отжонглировал их прямо в кое-чьи наглые раскрасневшиеся рожи. – Кофейня в соседнем доме!  
\- Пойдемте позавтракаем все вместе. – Мейс опять делает со своими бровями какие-то зверства, и Гуэйра раздосадовано машет рукой.  
\- Проваливайте. Мне еще штаны надо найти.  
Он дожидается, пока хлопнет дверь, садится на кровать и со стоном закрывает лицо рукой. Потом, не глядя, лезет под подушку и достает несчастную коробочку. Он уверен: кольцо внутри – лучшее в мире. Как и человек, которому Гуэйра собирается его вручить.  
Так долго собирается, что зрители в любом цирке успели бы помереть от старости.

***  
\- А…  
\- Не сейчас, придурок, мы опаздываем! Билеты в кино были на пять!  
\- Я хотел…  
\- Слушай, у меня башка трещит после караоке, давай молча полежим, а? И принеси водички.  
\- У меня вопрос.  
\- У меня тоже! Какого хрена каждый раз, когда я хочу надеть трусы, то обнаруживаю их не в ящике, а на тебе?  
Коробочка становится тяжелее день ото дня. Наверное, она давно прожгла на его груди дыру, которую совершенно никто не замечает. Особенно один мудак, у которого, в отличие от Гуэйры, всегда находятся слова. Просто чертова куча слов.  
Гуйэра затыкается, Гуэйра бежит, Гуэйра приносит воду, Гуэйра идет в магазин и покупает упаковку трусов со Спанч Бобом.  
Из него не вышел акробат или фокусник, зато получится отменный дрессированный зверь, который легко прыгает через огненное кольцо. А вот другое, поменьше, но такое же раскаленное, никак не может взять в руки.  
Иногда он думает – к черту все. Надо пойти и выкинуть проклятую коробочку в залив. Или молча оставить на подушке Мейса. Или сдать кольцо обратно в магазин и напиться на вырученные деньги до свинского состояния.  
Нет уж. Он не какая-то свинья, чтобы так поступать. Он, хоть и прирученный, но лев, и будет смелым до конца. Пускай его освистает публика, или дрессировщик хлестнет, будто кнутом, холодным «Нет». Это его номер. Коронный. Гуэйра ждал его всю жизнь.  
\- Я хочу задать тебе вопрос. Сейчас. И ты на него ответишь. Сейчас, - выпаливает он, положив ладони на плечи Мейсу для верности. А вдруг еще убежит.  
\- Ну?  
В комнате отдыха оживленно обсуждают какие-то ракеты Варис и Лючия, Гало косится то на последний кусок пиццы на столе, то на задремавшего на своем плече Лио, Айна фыркает, глядя на самого Гало, Реми невозмутимо пьет чай, созерцая весь цирк.  
Когда в дверях показывается Игнис, Гуйэре уже все равно.  
Дамы и господа, только сегодня на нашей арене…  
\- Мейс, ты…  
От звука пожарной сирены вздрагивают все, сильнее всего – сам Гуэйра.  
\- Стоять! – орет он, перекрывая звон. – У меня! Важный! Вопрос!  
Странным образом застывает не только дернувшийся к выходу Мейс, но и все присутствующие.  
Ха! Выкусите, из Гуэйры тоже отменный дрессировщик!  
\- Ты выйдешь за меня? – хрипит он, вытащив трясущимися пальцами коробку и вперив горящий взгляд в лицо Мейса.  
Гуэйра кусает пересохшие губы и мысленно молит, чтобы на этот раз у него все получилось.  
\- Конечно, - тихо выдыхает Мейс и, покосившись на коллег, быстро целует его в уголок губ. – Конечно, придурок. Бежим.  
Гуэйра несется к машине, заскакивает внутрь и думает, что больше ему не страшны никакие огненные кольца. То, что обхватывает отныне палец Мейса, легко уделает их все. Гуэйра сжимает теплую ладонь в своей и чувствует, как его поднимает в воздух от счастья, прямо под купол цирка. И даже выше.  
Все равно, какая у него роль в этой жизни, кем он будет выступать на арене.   
Главное – с кем.


End file.
